Seiyu(Ba)ka!
by inukag9
Summary: Petits drabbles plus ou moins stupide sur Senri et Hime! Attention, risque de spoil!
1. La déclaration du siècle

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bonjour à tous! Me voici lancée cette fois dans les drabble _Seiyuka_! Je précise au passage qu'ils ne seront sans doute pas dans l'ordre chronologique! Attention, il y a un risque de spoil! Oui, je sais, j'ai vaincu ma haine de l'anglais pour les 2 derniers tomes.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 1: La déclaration du siècle**

Depuis quelque temps déjà, Shiro avait disparu de la circulation. Depuis la semi-déclaration de Senri à Hime, encore Shiro à ce moment là, la tension entre ces deux là étaient lourdes de significations. Pourtant, un matin, alors que Kudo ouvrait son casier à chaussures, Kino arriva. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient seuls. Voulant modifier cette semi-déclaration en déclaration, Senri se déclara, prit d'une soudaine impulsion.

- T-tu veux manger un omurice? Demanda le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement.

- Ou-oui! Répondit-elle toute tendue et complètement rouge. J'adore les omurice!

- Je…je t'en ferais une la prochaine fois…

Peu de temps après, une rumeur étrange courait que Kudo Senri fut obligé de sortir avec Kino Hime afin d'éviter une quelconque intoxication alimentaire avec un omurice.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!

**Omurice,** pour les incultes: du riz enveloppé dans une omelette ou omelette au riz, comme vous voulez.


	2. Jalousie

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je pensais poster plus tard, mais pour fêter mes presque vacances, voici la suite des drabble! Et tant qu'à faire, autant rester sur le thème des déclarations! Ce n'est pas tout à fait leur tour, mais voici une petite apparition pour ces stars tant attendu (ou pas)!

Oui, bon, d'accord, ce drabble est plus long, mais j'y peux rien! J'ai trop l'habitude de beaucoup écrire!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 2: Jalousie**

Hime déambulait dans son école afin de trouver Senri afin de déjeuner ensemble. Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut le fils de son admirable Sakura-sama en charmante compagnie. Celle-ci s'en alla précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux, la bousculant au passage. Kudo, alors qu'il soupirait agacé, se retourna et vit sa petite amie lui lancer un regard blasé.

- Hime? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je voulais manger avec toi, mais je dérange peut-être…

- J'y peux rien si on me fait des déclarations à tout va! C'est sur que tu ne connais pas ce genre de chose, toi!

Hime s'empourpra devant les grands airs du lycéen et s'en approcha à grand pas.

- Si j'en ai déjà eu!

- Tu veux parler de ce sempai stupide qui voulait te forcer? Se moqua Senri.

- Ni Shuma-sempai, ni Mizuki-sempai ne m'ont jamais forcé!

A l'entente de ces noms, le jeune lycéen sentit une étrange irritation monter en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser ce sentiment quand il se fit interrompre par ceux qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Shuma essayait de trainer, semblant rechigné à parler avec Hime, alors que Mizuki approchait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hime-chan, tu vas manger? On y va ensemble?

- Elle mange avec moi!

Senri entraina de force Hime qui ne comprenait pas ce comportement impulsif devant ses ainées. Pendant ce temps là, une rumeur étrange courait que la princesse gorille en avait agressé une fille qui avait simplement parlé avec Senri.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	3. Excuse

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et voici un gros bon dans le temps! Je vous avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas dans l'ordre chronologique! Nos chers Senri et Hime se sont mariés!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 3: Excuse**

Il y avait une tradition dans le couple Kudo junior. Et cette tradition avait commencé à l'époque de leur premier émoi. Ce soir là, cette tradition ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour dire à une Lovely Blazer ce qu'elle doit faire? Cria Hime.

- Pour le metteur en scène! Vu que c'est ce que je suis!

Après que le ton ait assez monté, chacun partit ruminer les paroles de l'autre dans son coin, passant assez rapidement de la colère aux regrets. Mais trop fiers, ils refusaient de présenter leurs excuses aussi facilement.

A une heure avancée de la soirée, Madame Kudo, sentant la faim la tenailler, sortie pour grignoter un peu. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, monsieur Kudo déposa une assiette d'omurice devant elle. Senri mena sa femme devant le plat et lui tendit une cuillère. Elle abandonna et lança son petit sourire désolé. Après tout, son mari faisait toujours le premier pas pour les réconcilier.

- Tu dois avoir faim aussi. Je vais te faire un omurice, dit Hime en se levant.

- On avait dit que je serais le seul à en faire! Rétorqua Senri en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Le premier arrivé ferait le fameux plat de réconciliation. Il était hors de question pour monsieur de laisser madame lui passer devant et faire le plat dont il était si fier.

Il y avait une étrange rumeur dans l'immeuble qui disait qu'à chaque dispute du couple, beau-papa rajoutait son grain de sel, à cause de la voix de bucheron qui résonnait.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	4. Sortir ensemble

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Gros retour en arrière! Retournons aux années de lycée de notre couple préféré!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 4: Sortir ensemble**

Hime se tint devant les distributeurs quand les Aqua l'abordèrent.

- Hime-chan, félicitation! Congratula Mizuki.

- … Pardon?

- Tu sors avec Kudo Senri, nan? Demanda Shuma.

- Je sors avec…? Se pétrifia la princesse face à la nouvelle.

Les Aqua se jetèrent un regard et retournèrent leur attention sur leur cadette.

- On raconte que tu as menacé Kudo Senri d'intox…

Shuma fut cloué au sol par un crochet du droit particulièrement douloureux sous le sourire de son partenaire.

- Hime-chan, vous vous êtes déclarés?

- J-je crois.

- Donc, vous sortez ensemble?

- Il ne m'a…pas demandé…

Mizuki en profita pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille tandis que Shuma essayait tant bien que mal de se relever pour éviter à la star à lunette de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- Alors j'ai encore…

Senri débarqua à ce moment là. N'aimant pas cette proximité entre le membre d'Aqua et sa petite amie, il prit la main de sa princesse et s'en alla, à coup de pique verbal sur une quelconque vulnérabilité ou était-ce de la naïveté envers les hommes, laissant les Aqua seuls dans le couloir.

- Ils sortaient bien ensemble, murmura Mizuki légèrement amer.

On racontait dans les couloirs d'Hiiragi que Kino Hime avait essayés sauté sur Haruyama Mizuki afin de l'embrasser, après avoir mis à terre Kawai Shuma.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	5. Diner chez les Kudo

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Avançons un peu plus loin dans la relation entre Hime et Senri et passons à la présentation officielle! Désolé pour les fans d'Aqua, cette fois ci, ils n'ont pas leur place dans ce chapitre!

Désolé, cette fois, la chute est un peu pourrie...

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 5: Diner chez les Kudo**

Hime était nerveuse. Elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois Takanari Kudo en tant que petite amie de Senri Kudo. Elle déglutit, sentant le stress monter en elle. Il lui était bien plus difficile de passer cette porte que de doubler une voix de princesse. Elle inspira profondément et fit un pas en avant, déterminée.

Lors des présentations quelque peu trop formelles, le père de famille détailla, ce qui serait sans doute, sa future belle-fille de haut en bas. L'air oppressant se transforma soudain en légèreté que la jeune fille fut troublée par un tel revirement.

La discussion allait de bon train quand Takanari prit un petit chaton dans ses bras afin de le réconforter de la soudaine croissance de Senri. Celui-ci ce débattit férocement sous le regard atterré de Senri qui lui répéta, une nouvelle fois, que les chats ne l'appréciaient guère. Parvenant enfin à ce libérer, le chaton courut se réfugier sur Hime sous la pression du choc subit par son futur beau-père. La jeune fille allait déloger l'animal quand les autres s'agglutinèrent contre elle. Le petit ami essaya de l'aider mais subit le même sort.

- Baka nyan!

Le vieux Kudo se réfugia dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de soirée. Il en ressortit aussi gaiement qu'en début de soirée et réinvita la princesse gorille à revenir s'amuser.

Une étrange rumeur courait dans l'immeuble disant que la doubleuse avait fait une farce au le metteur en scène en lui mettant des oreilles de chats .

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	6. Premier rendez-vous

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Reculons toujours dans notre chronologie et passons à un moment important du couple! Leur premier rendez-vous!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 6: Premier rendez-vous**

Après maintes tentatives échoués du à la timidité du nouveau couple Kudo-Kino, les voici au le parc d'attraction pour leur premier rendez-vous. Un peu gêné au début, l'atmosphère se détendit au fur et à mesure des attractions.

Cependant, une personne particulièrement inquiète, et l'autre ayant suivit le mouvement, décida de les suivre après lui avoir donné plusieurs conseils pratiques comme: ne jamais embrasser le premier soir, ne rien tenter dans la grande roue de nuit, ou même en plein jour, porter des vêtements de tous les jours, faire plein de manèges à sensation, bien manger avant… Malheureusement, la jeune fille était bien trop mignonne dans sa petite robe, préparé un magnifique bento…

- Mizuki…

- Chut, Shuma, ils rentrent dans la grande roue!

Le chanteur réitéra son appel de manière particulièrement insistante et inquiétante. Bien que frustré de ne pas avoir vu le couple entrer dans la cabine, le lycéen à lunette se retourna, agacé, pour voir une foule de jeune fille en délire. Shuma prit le bras de son Mizuki et courut le plus loin possible du parc.

On racontait à qui voulait l'entendre à Hiiragi que Hime avait osé donner, à Senri et aux Aqua, un triple rendez-vous au parc d'attraction afin de choisir le meilleur petit ami.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	7. Diner chez les Kino

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Voici un petit aperçu de ce qui s'était passé chez les Kino. Sans doute le plus court que j'ai écrit… Un peu triste d'ailleurs...

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 7: Diner chez les Kino**

Senri appréhendait la premier rencontre avec la mère de Hime. Après ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné à l'époque où ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, la femme lui avait laissé une très mauvaise impression. Mais lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, à peine eut-il le temps de saluer sa petite amie qu'il fut accaparé par la jeune sœur, avant de tomber sur la mère, folle de joie. Oubliant au passage l'ainée qui faisait la cuisine. Il avait l'impression de voir ses fans en face de lui.

On racontait dans le voisinage que la jeune Kino Hime, la cadette, avait un merveilleux petit ami, le magnifique Kudo Senri, et que l'ainée, la pauvre Kino Akane, devrait en apprendre un peu plus sur l'art de la séduction.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	8. Permier essai

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Un gros saut dans le temps pour un petit moment…? Bah oui, je vais pas spoiler! (Et dire que c'est moi qui dis ça!)

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 8: Premier essai**

Après un petit diner romantique éclairé aux chandelles chez les Kudo, les chats enfermés dans une pièce à part, Senri et Hime avaient regardé un film. Se laissant emporter par l'ambiance, le jeune homme commença à embrasser sa petite amie qui fut basculé sur le canapé.

Un baiser en entrainant un autre, passant du timide au fougueux baiser, le moment était venu pour eux de franchir une étape dans leur relation. Senri, dont les mains encadraient le visage de Hime, descendit une main vers les épaules de sa moitié. Il effleura le bras qui le maintenait collé contre ce corps puis continua son aventure vers les hanches.

Soudain, les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblèrent étrangement. Fronçant les sourcils, le petit ami se redressa légèrement pour voir sa proie se retenir de rire.

- Ex-excuse moi…. On peut continuer… Ria Hime en tentant de se calmer.

Perplexe, le jeune Kudo prit le fou rire pour de la nervosité et s'attaqua passionnément au cou. Satisfait d'entendre de petits gémissements de son dessert, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune Kino qui trembla de nouveau. Il arrêta tout de nouveau et entendit de petits rires. Abandonnant, il soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa compagne.

- Désolé Senri… Je suis très chatouilleuse.

Le lycéen sourit et commença sa revanche. A présent qu'il était coupé dans son élan, il lui fallait une compensation. Il entreprit de châtier la lycéenne qui se tordait dans tout les sens, riant aux éclats sous cette douce torture.

Dans ce moment purement privée, aucune rumeur ne se propagea. Cependant, les chats, ayant entendu de tels rires, se mirent à gratter la porte, voulant sortir s'amuser, eux aussi, avec leur maitre.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	9. Petit cadeau

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Celui-ci doit être le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 9: Petit cadeau**

Hime se sentait seule. Elle avait prit l'habitude de rentrer avec Senri quand celui-ci n'était pas occupé par son travail. Elle soupira puis décida de faire un petit tour. Soudain, elle vit son petit ami en compagnie d'Akane, souriant un peu trop à son goût. Elle sentit son cœur se faire douloureusement transpercer par une lame. Elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Kino évitait Kudo comme la peste. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir? Il fit alors la seule chose dont il était capable et se prépara à pourchasser sa princesse dans les couloirs d'Hiiragi. Après une petite course le lendemain, Senri rattrapa Hime dans la cour et lui donna un bento qui contenait un omurice.

- J'en veux pas…

Le professionnel, choqué, se demandait vraiment pourquoi la débutante lui en voulait au point de ne pas accepter son plat préféré.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que tu t'amuses bien plus avec Akane?

Le prince de la demoiselle réfléchit et percuta. Il cacha un sourire derrière son soupire et sortit une petite boite carrée de sa poche pour la présenta à sa petite amie qui lui faisait dos.

- Je pensais attendre demain mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Akane m'a seulement montré le magasin.

L'ainée Kino releva la tête et prit le présent. Elle demanda d'un regard l'autorisation de l'ouvrir et entreprit de défaire le nœud. Elle découvrit un petit bracelet que Senri prit délicatement pour entourer le poignet de sa princesse.

- Ca fait maintenant six mois qu'on est ensemble… Déclara Senri en rougissant.

Émue, Hime se releva pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras en s'excusant. Le jeune homme rendit son étreinte et il s'assit en gardant la jeune fille dans ses bras pour entamer ce fameux omurice qui les attendait.

Il courait dans les couloirs de l'école que Hime n'était en fait que la petite amie de façade afin que Senri Kudo ait une raison de refuser toutes les déclarations qu'il recevait. Ce jour là, le nombre de déclaration explosa.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	10. Plage

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Pour fêter les temps chauds… Enfin, ce qu'il en reste... Bref! Un coup il pleut, un coup y a du soleil en ce moment! Ca dépendra de la météo!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 10: Plage**

Hime et Senri avaient enfin un jour de congé dont ils en profiteraient bien en amoureux. Rare était les moments d'intimité en tête à tête.

La première chose qu'à faite Kudo en voyant le bikini de sa petite amie ce fut de la cacher aussitôt avec sa chemise à manche courte. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle si peu couverte sur une plage publique?

La première chose qu'à faite Kino en voyant la horde de fille se jeter sur son petit ami fut de s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire écraser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester un instant seul avec lui?

La jeune doubleuse rencontra par hasard les membres d'Aqua qui avait un shooting photo non loin de là en voulant se promener un peu. Elle passa donc l'après midi avec ses ainés, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil inquiet à l'homme de sa vie qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de sa meute.

- Hime-chan, tu n'as pas chaud?

- Si, un peu…

Hime déboutonna les premiers boutons, dévoilant sa peau exposée cachait sous cette chemise. Ayant trop vu ou bien pas assez, Mizuki referma précipitamment la chemise de sa cadette et envoya Shuma acheter des glaces. Intrigué, Shuma, pour assouvir sa curiosité, tentaé de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Mais il ne put mettre à exécution ses pensées ayant été aplati face contre sol par un coup de poing.

On racontait sur des forums qu'une jeune fille nudiste s'était dévoilée aux chanteurs d'Aqua et que le superbe Mizuki avait protégé la pureté de son partenaire, Shuma.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	11. Deuxième essai

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je suppose que vous savez à quoi je fais référence avec ce titre~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 11: Deuxième essai**

Rare était les soirées où Hime avait le droit de rester aussi tard chez lui. En général, ils devaient travailler tôt donc ils abrégeaient leur rendez-vous. Mais ce soir là, ils étaient libres.

Senri avait bien prit soin d'apprivoiser sa princesse afin qu'elle ne rigole plus sous ses étreintes. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta sa chance, bercé par l'ambiance romantique. Il la renversa sur le lit, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle lui répondit avec ardeur, voir même de l'impatience, du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

Il commença à passer une main sous ce petit haut moulant, tandis que l'autre se chargeait de défaire cette coiffure. Le souffle commença bientôt à manquer et le jeune homme se redressa un peu pour admirer les joues rosies de sa chère et tendre. Il allait réattaquer quand soudain, un violent miaulement rugit en plus d'un poids sur le dos.

Coupé dans son élan, le jeune Kudo se redressa complètement pour enfermer le chat fugueur avec les autres dans une autre pièce. Il rejoignit ensuite sa petite amie délaissée alors endormie sur son lit. Il soupira profondément et la couvrit délicatement d'une couverture. Il fut ensuite tiraillé par un immense dilemme. Allait-il prendre place à ses côtés ou, en gentleman qu'il était, irait-il dormir dans le salon?

- Senri… Murmura Hime dans son sommeil.

Finalement, le choix fut vite fait et l'amoureux transit prit soin de s'endormir à ses côtés, la gardant jalousement dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'après cette soirée ratée que Senri trouva étrange que ses chats se rassemblent, de temps à autre, dans un coin de sa maison, miaulant comme s'ils préparaient un plan.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	12. Chaussures

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Parce que moi-même, mes pieds ne ressemblent plus à rien après…de simple ballerine u.u

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 12: Chaussures**

Parce que Kino Hime commençait enfin sa carrière de doubleuse, en étant elle-même et non plus en tant que Shiro, le producteur Yamada lui avait interdit de s'habiller en «sac poubelle» comme il l'avait si bien décrit. Il l'habilla de façon stylé, avec des chaussures à talon. Elle répondit alors à une interview, une petite émission radio, et enchaina des heures d'enregistrement. Elle fut particulièrement heureuse lorsque sa journée prit fin. La renommée c'était bien, mais ça! Ces chaussures étaient de véritables armes fatales.

Elle marchait lentement, boitant un peu. Elle hésita même à rentrer pied nu pour ne plus avoir à subir une telle torture. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Senri vient la chercher, aussi tard, devant les studios d'enregistrement. Celui-ci vint à sa rescousse et la porta sur son dos tandis qu'elle tenait ces armes tortionnaires entre ses mains.

- Ca t'apprendra à mettre ce genre de chaussures. Et cette jupe! Elle est trop courte!

- C'est pas ma faute! C'est le producteur Yamada qui m'a dit de les mettre… Mais… J'suis un peu heureuse. Tu es venu me sauver, mon prince charmant.

- Et dire qu'un prince charmant vient chercher une princesse gorille…

Senri continua de taquiner Hime tout le long du chemin en veillant bien à la raccompagner chez elle saine et sauve. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dissimulé dans la pénombre de la nuit, profitant d'un bref moment en tête à tête.

Une rumeur courait dans le milieu que Kino Hime, à peine devenue célèbre, força Kudo Senri à la porter sur son dos, au risque de se prendre un coup de talon.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	13. Déménagement

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Aoyama Sakura a une grande influence sur la vie de Senri et Hime. Mais ça, on le savait déjà.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 13: Déménagement**

Pour se préparer à un grand rôle de doublage, Hime avait demandé de l'aide à Senri. En effet, elle devait interpréter le rôle d'une jeune mariée. Or, c'était à peine si elle avait le temps de tenir la main de son petit ami.

Le jeune Kudo invita Kino chez lui, l'hébergeant même, se dévouant pour tenir le rôle du jeune marié afin de l'aider. C'est ainsi que la princesse déménagea temporairement chez son prince. Elle se mis dans la peau de son personnage en préparant le diner, le bain ou en donnant des petits moments de tendresse.

- Att…attend! Pourquoi on doit dormir ensemble?

- Nous sommes mariés, non?

- P-pervers!

Quittant son rôle de jeune mariée, Hime repoussa Senri pour s'enfermer, seule, dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit donc pas son petit ami se retenir de rire face à sa réaction. Il partit s'excuser ensuite, préparant un joli omurice.

Seulement à la fin du film, dans leur petit cocon de bonheur, le couple oublia que leur vie commune avait pris fin. Ils poursuivirent leur rôle quelque semaine avant que la mère Kino n'appelle pour crier scandale. L'ainé de la famille s'en mordit les lèvres avant de se faire voler le combiner par le fils unique des Kudo.

- Désolé madame Kino, mais Hime restera vivre chez moi.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et prit son aimée dans ses bras, dos contre son torse. Il déposa un doux baiser sur cette joue rouge et posa sa tête sur cette épaule toute frêle.

- Ca te dirait de continuer à jouer?

- Hum… je sais pas trop… Sourit Hime avant de l'embrasser

On racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Kino Hime avait fugué de son domicile pour forcer Kudo Senri à vivre avec elle.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	14. Orage

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Parce que le temps est aussi très changeant en France…

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 14: Orage**

Par une nuit orageuse, peu de temps après que Hime ait emménagé chez son petit ami, celle-ci était debout devant une fenêtre, regardant le ciel noir pourfendu d'éclair. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière.

- Tu as peur?

- Non… Je pensais à ma sœur Akane. Elle venait toujours se réfugier dans mon lit les nuits d'orage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire sans moi.

- Alors vient me réconforter si tu te sens seule.

- I-idiot! Lâche-moi! Déclara Hime, rouge.

Elle tenta de se débattre pour sortir de cette étreinte, sans trop se forcer non plus. La chatouillant par endroit, Senri eut l'immense le plaisir de la soulever et de la transporter jusque dans sa chambre, calmant la supposée peur inavouable de sa petite amie.

On racontait dans l'immeuble que la petite amie du jeune Kudo avait un immense appétit et quémandait souvent des câlins, notamment les nuits orageuses où elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	15. Déguisement

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Comme quoi il faut se méfier des apparences… Il n'y a pas que Hime qui attrape les mauvaises rumeurs!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 15: Déguisement**

Lorsque Hime était nerveuse ou forçait sa voix, celle-ci retrouvait ses capacités d'antan, semblant venir d'outre tombe ou d'une quelconque dimension étrangère. De temps à autre, il y avait un bucheron, d'autre fois un robot voir même ce qui semblait être un parrain de la mafia italienne, rarement un yakuza. Madame Kudo était passée par tous les tons masculins possibles et imaginables. Il y avait des douces et d'autres bestiales. C'était surtout difficile lors des disputes avec Senri. Sa voix était totalement incontrôlable!

Bien que monsieur Kudo ait apprit à aimer sa femme, même ses défauts, il avait parfois l'impression de vivre avec un homme dont l'âge et le caractère dépendait des humeurs de sa chère et tendre. Heureusement, le corps si féminin de sa moitié lui faisait oublier les déraillements vocaux.

Une fois la renommée installée, il arrivait à Hime de se travestir pour passer inaperçu auprès des journalistes collants. Le mari aimait bien ces moments là. Non seulement sa femme ne se faisait pas draguer, mais en plus, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'adolescence, et notamment Shiro, son meilleur ami. Bien qu'elle et lui soient bien la même personne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les distinguer.

- Senri, j'y vais.

- Sois prudente sur le chemin.

Comme tout bon époux, celui-ci accompagna sa femme sur le pas de la porte avant de l'embrasser. L'épouse sourit et s'en alla travailler.

Une rumeur qui courait depuis pas mal de temps fut confirmée un matin sur la véritable orientation sexuelle du jeune Kudo qui osait faire tant de mal à une femme si aimante et chaleureuse. Hime ne sut jamais pourquoi les voisins étaient si gentils et intentionnés envers elle quand elle était habillée en femme et aussi virulents lorsqu'elle était déguisée en homme.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	16. Album

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Une petite idée, comme ça… La dernière avant que l'inspiration me revienne!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Seiyu(Ba)ka!**

**Chapitre 16: Album**

Hime vagabondait son regard dans son nouvel appartement. Depuis qu'elle avait réellement emménagé chez son petit ami, elle était comme sur un nuage. C'est en faisant le ménage qu'elle trouva d'adorable album photo sur Senri. Toutes ces photos la rendaient un peu jalouse. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Tous les albums de la maison Kino étaient sans exception focalisés sur Akane.

Elle voyait bien au fur et à mesure des albums que plus son amoureux grandissait, moins il avait de photos. Mais il en avait toujours plus qu'elle.

- C'est injuste que tu regarde mes photos sans montrer les tiennes.

Hime tourna la tête, voyant son concubin à l'entrée du salon.

- Si j'en avais, je te les aurai montrés…

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer.

Le jeune Kudo s'approcha de sa Kino et s'assit derrière elle. Il sortit un petit appareil photo, comme s'il avait prévu le coup et prit une photo de couple avec une Hime surprise et un Senri détendu.

- Première photo depuis ton déménagement.

- Att-attend! Tu m'as surprise! On recommence!

La jeune doubleuse essaya de prendre l'appareil afin de recommencer cette photo alors que le doubleur semblait bien s'amuser en prenant d'autre photo de son concubine taquinée.

Une rumeur courait depuis quelque temps que Kino Hime, se sentant l'âme d'une artiste, avait forcée Kudo Senri à participer à certaines séances photos plus ou moins douteuses.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
